Lionblaze's Highschool Days
by reversedanatomy
Summary: Lionblaze is in sophomore year. He and his siblings face many challenges and discover a huge lie roaming since birth. Can Lionblaze keep his siblings safe along with himself?
1. The First Chapter

Lionblaze returned home from school that evening. Squirrelflight swung open the door as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Where were you?" She gripped her son's hand and pulled her into the house. Jayfeather sat on the couch, reading Braille, while Hollyleaf sat doing her homework, cursing quietly at the large amounts. Lionblaze sighed.

"I had to take someone home," he lied. He was out with Heathertail again, his secret girlfriend. She was from a lower grade, and like Lionblaze, forbidden to date. _Education comes first, _Lionblaze thought to himself. Squirrelflight set out dinner on the table and demanded her three children to sit there.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight called upstairs and a tall brown-haired ran downstairs and sat in the chair next to Squirrelflight, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jayfeather, although blind, sighed and found his fork before eating. Lionblaze rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Jayfeather," he said. "Have you forgotten?" Jayfeather shot up straight, dropping his fork on the stone floor. Squirrelflight sighed and closed her eyes, bowing her head. Jayfeather was deeply religious, his family being less. He claimed he had seen the angels from the sky, but nobody really believed him.

"Dear StarClan, please help our family through leaf-bare, Brambleclaw has been hunting frequently in the forest for deerskins, rabbit fur and meat, and squirrel tails, but from the other hunting families, it has become less. We cannot afford to buy from the market, the prices have risen. Please bless our family, and help us through this, Amen." Squirrelflight opened her eyes and started eating at the rabbit on her plate. The rest of the family opened their eyes and started eating at their food. The rabbit was separated into small portions and the family would have to go without much food to satisfy them. They couldn't eat at lunch each day at school and at breakfast.

"Alright, dinner's over, finish your homework," Brambleclaw ordered. Jayfeather went to another school, a school for the blind. He had come home without homework for the day, so he spent it reading Braille. Hollyleaf was almost finished, Lionblaze had too much to do in the small amount of time left of the day.

"Time for bed!" Squirrelflight called down to Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. Jayfeather fell asleep an hour ago. The two ran upstairs, flossed, brushed their teeth, and went to bed, the morning coming quickly.


	2. Her Own Secret?

It was a new day for Lionblaze. He staggered through the hallways, his backpack slowly sliding off his broad shoulders. He stayed up till moonhigh last night trying to finish his homework. Hollyleaf came through the hallways behind him, her long black hair flowing behind her. Lionblaze let his blonde hair flow down to his shoulders. Bluestar, the school principal, walked through the hallways.

"School is starting in five minutes," she called out. Lionblaze rushed to his locker and put his books in it quickly. He raced to Science Class and quickly sat down. Cinderheart was glancing at him continuously until Mistystar, the teacher, came in. _Stop looking at me! _Lionblaze thought as Mistystar started her lecture. He quickly wrote notes as she spoke, and before he knew it, the class was over.

Lunch came and Lionblaze was quick on his feet. He wanted as much time as possible for lunchtime with his friends and he gathered his friends before racing off the property and into a small fast-food restaurant. Sitting down around a table, he started talking with his friends, who pulled out their money and bought lunch. Berrynose, blonde-haired male always prideful of himself, Bumblestripe, gray-haired with darker streaks, has always been unpopular, Toadstep, black-haired with white streaks, and Icecloud, a white-haired female with light skin, the girlfriend of Toadstep, tagged along with him and the others when they went off to lunch every day. She had become a good friend with the others.

"How did you do on the History test?" Toadstep asked. Icecloud bounced in her seat while Berrynose and Lionblaze looked away.

"D," Lionblaze murmured under his breath. Berrynose agreed, but Bumblestripe's eyes were enlightened.

"A+!" He laughed. Bumblestripe was the biggest nerd in the class, but he managed slowly to become a good friend. He had a thing for a young girl, Dovewing, who had recently become a freshman, skipping 8th grade. She and her older sister, Ivypool, kept their distance from each other. Ivypool was dating a senior in highschool named Tigerheart.

Lunch passed and the end of the day came. It was the weekend. Lionblaze left his friends for a date in the park with Heathertail. Her light-brown hair dropped to her waist and she strode through the park holding hands with her boyfriend. They came up to the playground and started swinging on the swings. Stonefur, Emberfoot, Sunstrike, and Breezepelt came down a cement slope and towards the swings. Sunstrike and Emberfoot date, and Stonefur and Breezepelt are close friends.

"Heathertail?" Breezepelt came up to her. He turned to Lionblaze. "Get away from her!" Breezepelt swung a fist at Lionblaze's face and slightly missed. Lionblaze jumped back and ducked. Breezepelt tackled him to the ground and beat at his face. _Leave…me…alone! _Lionblaze though silently and gripped a hand around Breezepelt's neck. They fought endlessly until Breezepelt dropped to the ground panting. Heathertail had gone, missing, while Breezepelt and Lionblaze lay on the ground beaten up.

"What was that all about?" Stonefur pulled Breezepelt onto his feet and the two headed on. Emberfoot and Sunstrike held hands and stared wildly at the beaten Lionblaze.

"Are you okay?" Emberfoot asked. Lionblaze ignored and got onto his feet.

"Is Heathertail…dating Breezepelt?" Lionblaze coughed, covering up a bloody nose. Emberfoot stared wide-eyed.

"You mean, you're dating her?" Sunstrike was astounded. Lionblaze nodded.

"You better talk to her then," Emberfoot shook his head. Lionblaze sighed and sat on the swing-set. Emberfoot and Sunstrike sat on the neighboring swings, swinging at a slower pace. _I can't believe it, _Lionblaze thought. _Dating since 8__th__ grade, two and a half years, and it's over._


	3. The Break-Up

"I can't believe you!" Lionblaze shook his head as he stood in front of his newly ex-girlfriend Heathertail. She looked away shyly.

"Look, I-I wanted to be with _you _and _you _only, not Breezepelt," Heathertail's light-brown bangs flopped over her right eye.

"Don't act like that in front of me, it's…it's over," Lionblaze choked out the words. Heathertail shed tears and walked away. _Of course she goes straight to him, _Lionblaze cursed under his breath. Hollyleaf came up to him.

"Ooh, what happened here?" Her curiosity side rose. Lionblaze ignored and slammed his locker shut before heading off to class.

The day ended and Lionblaze locked his bedroom door before rolling onto his back in the middle of his bed. His arms stretched out on either side of him and he stared blankly at the ceiling. _What was I thinking when I asked her out for the first time? I could never have trusted her, she…I should have listened to the others when they said she had a reputation for lying, typical WindClan-region families._

"Time for dinner!" Squirrelflight knocked on his door. Lionblaze ignored her call and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. There was another call, but he didn't listen. He was starving, he couldn't bear the pain in his stomach, not hunger, but being cheated on, lied to. _Heathertail, of all the cats, why her? _Lionblaze clenched his fist. He had to move on, but who else did he like? He would settle his thoughts during dinner. Lionblaze got up, unlocked his door and headed downstairs for dinner.


	4. About The Cats and Sorrow for Berrynose

Mothwing was talking with her old friend, Leafpool, who had retired from being a nurse for unknown reasons a few months before Squirrelflight's kits were born. She had remained single, but for some reason, she had always been looking at Crowfeather, who was married to Nightcloud. Leafpool was the sister of Squirrelflight, and the two had some sort of connection. Their father lived in the ThunderClan region with his wife, Sandstorm, and were often seen around the neighborhood. Mothwing lived in the RiverClan region and she and Leafpool met during a medical convention. Mothwing never had feelings for any cat, and she carried a younger high school student as her apprentice named Willowshine.

Cloudtail and Brightheart had been married for twenty years now. They had married young, Brightheart being twenty-four and Cloudtail twenty-two. He had long white hair and she had ginger hair with white streaks through it. Her right eye was missing, scarred, so she often hid it behind her long bangs. They had a child four years after their marriage, Whitewing. The two later had Snowfeather and twins: Dewpaw and Snowpaw. Snowfeather was attending fourth grade and Dewpaw and Snowpaw were attending second grade.

Whitewing was married to Birchfall, a younger male. Whitewing had two daughters. Ivypool was one year older than her sister, but Dovewing skipped 8th grade and moved onto freshman year while Ivypool was in sophomore year. Whitewing and Birchfall did everything together with their high school daughters. Ivypool often skipped school and her parents allowed her to date, but Dovewing had to wait till junior year. Ivypool dated a senior, Tigerheart.

Tigerheart's mother and father are Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw. Rowanclaw is second-in-command of the ShadowClan region. Tawnypelt was treated lowly along with her older brother Brambleclaw of the ThunderClan region because their father was a murderous leader of the ShadowClan region before he was murdered brutally from a bounty in an outside region. Firestar, leader of the ThunderClan region, killed the bounty and gained glory, which he shunned away. He's the legendary leader, some say. Tigerheart and his younger brother, Flametail, a trainee doctor, and his younger sister in sophomore year, Dawnpelt, were hardly close. Ivypool had become angry with Flametail and beat him up, causing she and Tigerheart to separate for a month.

There were continuous murders in the regions, but they managed. Many loved were killed at young ages, as low as a toddler. Honeyfern and Berrynose had been dating for many years, and they had become close. It was another regular day for the two, and they held hands as they walked through the local park. Sunstrike and Emberfoot were there as always, kissing as they sat on a bench. There was a shriek from the far distance and Honeyfern broke the grip from her and her boyfriend's hand and she ran over to the playground. Briarkit, a young preschooler, was cornered up to a wall, still as a rock. Her mother, Millie, stood close by with her husband, Graystripe, and they watched worriedly. Bumblestripe, her older brother, and Blossomfall, her older sister, were playing together some way away.

Honeyfern raced over the playground fence and saw a snake, a poisonous one, slithering closer and closer to Briarkit. She picked up a rock and threw it at the snake, missing. It lost focus in the kit and started towards Honeyfern. She looked around for an object to throw, but before she could grab something, it lunged at her and bit fiercely at her left arm. Honeyfern let out a shriek and Berrynose came to her assistance immediately. He took a rock and slammed it against where the snake's head is. It crushed beneath it and dropped to the ground dead. Honeyfern dropped to the ground, pain searing up her arm.

"Honeyfern, can you hear me?" Berrynose nudged he arm, waiting impatiently for a response. Millie lifted her daughter into the air and ran over to Honeyfern.

"I'll call the doctor," Millie insisted as she took out her cellphone and called. Minutes later, or hours how it felt for Berrynose and Honeyfern, the ambulance arrived. Out ran Yellowfang and Spottedleaf, head doctors. Spottedleaf carried Honeyfern into the ambulance with Yellowfang, and with Berrynose, Millie, Graystripe, Briarkit, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall, the ambulance left.

Berrynose paced outside the room where Honeyfern lay, poisoned. The nurse came out.

"Is she going to be okay?" Berrynose asked Cinderpelt, a close to head nurse. She stared at him calmly, but Berrynose could see sorrow in her eyes.

"Say your goodbyes," she took his hand and led him into the room. Berrynose ran over to Honeyfern and threw his arms over her body, crying desperately for her response.

"Please, Honeyfern, you can't leave me!" Berrynose sobbed and clenched the blanket that covered Honeyfern tightly. She breathed shallowly.

"The pain, it hurts! Please make it stop! Make it stop…" her voice drew away and she slowed her painful writhing in the bed. Berrynose couldn't watch. She wouldn't be coming back once she was gone. This was it.

"Honeyfern, I love you, I hope you'll always know that, you mean everything to me," Berrynose kissed her on the lips and drank in her sweet scent. She struggled to keep herself still as he did so. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Berrynose kept his place. Honefern drew her last breath and her body jerked still. A lump rose inside Berrynose's chest. _I couldn't do anything, this is my fault, _he cried for her to return.

"Berrynose-" Cinderpelt was cut off by another mournful cry from Berrynose.

"I should have been the one to die!" Berrynose cried out. "Why did this have to happen, why you?!" He dropped to his knees and cried up to the ceiling.

The next day, the school speakers rang out. Berrynose didn't want to listen, but his curious ears made him.

"Honeyfern was killed the other day by a snake, we shall be holding a funeral for her in the cafeteria later," it said. Berrynose couldn't help but cry again. Lionblaze, Berrynose's best friend, came over to him and tried to soothe Berrynose with reassuring words.

"She'll be in StarClan," he said. "Don't worry, she'll be there waiting for you." Berrynose nodded slightly and ran off through the hallways only to bump into Poppyfrost, Honeyfern's twin sister. She must have felt worse considering they were close. Cinderheart started crying as she passed through the hallways. She too was a sister of the three, but she was freshman. Poppyfrost wanted out, she wanted to go home. A lump in her chest rose until she dragged herself through the hallways. _She's gone, nothing I can do, _Berrynose regretted his thoughts and dropped to the floor. _I love you, Berrynose_, Honeyfern's spirit swirled around her once boyfriend and her sweet scent came once again.


	5. Willowshine's Question

Heathertail stumbled down the hall, Breezepelt behind her. Lionblaze rolled his eyes at the sight of the black-haired boyfriend of his ex. There was a sharp pain of hunger jabbing at his side and he realized that he hadn't had dinner last night for there was no food brought that night. Breezepelt came up to Lionblaze and gave a hard punch on his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Lionblaze snapped. Breezepelt growled.

"That's for dating Heathertail," he replied. Lionblaze shook his head.

"Not anymore."

"That's for doing it all those years, though."

"I was dating her first, leave me alone now," Lionblaze shut his locker door and walked away. Heathertail came up to Breezepelt and kissed him while looking at Lionblaze. _Does she still have feelings for me, or is she trying to make me jealous? _Lionblaze shrugged the thought away and walked to lunch.

"Where is Berrynose?" Lionblaze asked. Toadstep put his arm around Icecloud.

"Poppyfrost, Berrynose, and Cinderheart are at Honeyfern's funeral," he replied with a long sigh. "I would have gone, but, I didn't really know her."

"That was today?" Lionblaze asked urgently. Toadstep nodded. "For StarClan's sake I promised Berrynose that I'd be there to comfort him, I'm such an idiot!" Lionblaze pounded the table and dropped his head on the table.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Bumblestripe reassured. Lionblaze shook his head slowly.

Lionblaze returned home and saw Hollyleaf with four kits running around the house. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were upstairs and they permitted her to babysit today.

"Lionblaze, this is Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Lilykit, Seedkit, and Briarkit," Hollyleaf introduced. Lionblaze nodded and started his homework. Lionblaze finished at the time when the kits went home. Dinner was served in a tiny portion.

Berrynose attended school the next day, his eyes bleary with sorrow. Lionblaze comforted him and told him again that Honeyfern was in StarClan. Berrynose knew but his depression overcame him.

"How is he doing?" Willowshine, a trainee nurse came through the hallways and put her books in her locker that's next to Lionblaze's, asked.

"No better," Lionblaze replied. She looked away.

"How's your brother?" She asked. Lionblaze looked at her.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Just wondering," she looked away. Lionblaze could see a blush forming on her cheeks. He smiled.

"He's fine, grumpier than ever," he replied with a laugh. Willowshine smiled and closed her locker gently.

"Umm, Lionblaze?" Willowshine looked at the floor and stood in front of him.

"Yeah?" Lionblaze stared confused at the young girl, who was smart enough and skipped from 7th grade to freshman year. The 12 year old was blushing.

"Do you think you could ask Jayfeather if he would like to maybe…go out with me sometime?" She looked away shyly. Lionblazes laughed.

"Yeah, sure," Lionblaze smiled. "I'll tell you the results tomorrow." Willowshine was laughing now.

"I better be off to class now, see you around!" Willowshine called as she walked off to class carrying a load of books.

Lionblaze returned home and came up to Jayfeather, who was reading Braille again.

"Hey Jay?" Lionblaze sat down on the couch next to his younger brother.

"What?" Jayfeather mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Willowshine wanted to know if you wanted to go out with her."

"Who's Willowshine?" Jayfeather turned to his brother although his eyes were blind.

"Pretty nurse," Lionblaze didn't have feelings for the girl, she wasn't his type, but she was beautiful.

"Nurse?" Jayfeather was always interested in medical business.

"Yeah," Lionblaze responded. Jayfeather shrugged.

"Sure, if mama and papa will let me," Jayfeather called upstairs and his parents came down. He asked if he could and they hesitated.

"Jayfeather, you're blind, are you sure? You don't even know what she looks like," Squirrelflight sighed.

"She's a nurse, she can tell me about medical stuff," Jayfeather didn't know very good English considering he was blind and couldn't learn many words by seeing, but he tried hard with Braille.

"I think it would be a good way for him to learn some more," Brambleclaw said quietly to Squirrelflight. She sighed and nodded.

"Of course you can," she said. Jayfeather jumped to his feet.

"I'm going to become a doctor!" He jumped in a circle. This was the first time he had been happy since he was born. _He doesn't know this is actually going to be a _real _date, _Lionblaze thought. Lionblaze settled down to finish his homework.


End file.
